


perfect two

by steviewrites



Series: cadnis [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Making Out, Picnics, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviewrites/pseuds/steviewrites
Summary: a cheesy picnic by the lake is, in fact, on janis’s list of dream dates.





	perfect two

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this was pretty cute, i hope you all do too! ♡

Being awoken before noon on a Saturday is not how Janis envisioned her weekend starting. She’s pulled rather rudely from sleep by a rapping at her window, and when she emerges from her blankets she squints towards it in irritation.

Of course Cady is standing outside, wearing a red gingham romper and a smile that’s even brighter than the sun. “Hi!” she yells through the glass, and Janis raises her eyebrows, unsure what to make of this.

Cady laughs and disappears around the front of the house, unless Janis is lucid dreaming—but then she hears a knock at the door, and her pitbull’s nails scratching the floor as he runs to pounce on it, and her mom telling him to relax while she opens it.

Janis rolls her eyes, burying her head under her pillow as her mother and girlfriend yak it up in the foyer like best buddies. She savors the final moments of peace she has left prior to Cady bounding down the hall and bursting into her room like she owns the place. Granted, Janis does the exact same thing to her, but at least has the courtesy not to wake her up earlier than twelve _on the weekend_.

Cady invites herself onto Janis’s bed next, and Janis grunts as Cady gets comfortable on top of her, straddling her back with the eagerness of a child riding a pony at a birthday party.

“Good morninggg,” Cady sings, drumming her hands lightly on Janis’s shoulders to stimulate some type of response, earning it in the form of a low, drawn-out whine.

“Caddy, please,” Janis begs, to no avail, because once Cady Heron has one of her spectacularly fun ideas, she is unstoppable—similar to Janis, but again, Janis consults with her _before _going all out. She’s also admittedly too lazy to do it like this, in pure Cady fashion.

“Get uppp,” Cady pleads, carding her fingers through Janis’s bedhead. “I have a surprise. It’s on the porch.”

“Funsies,” Janis grumbles, wishing she’d just lay with her and touch her hair instead.

“Yes, very,” Cady agrees jovially. “Come on, I have a whole day planned, I texted you about it last night.”

“You did?” Janis cracks open an eye, reaching lethargically for her phone; sure enough, there is an unread text from Cady, sent not long after Janis passed out.

“Awfully cryptic,” Janis comments warily, looking over her shoulder at the smaller girl perched on her back. Cady beams, and it’s irresistibly adorable.

Janis doesn’t know how she can do that. Annoy the living shit out of Janis one second then have her wrapped around her finger a moment later.

“I _know_,” Cady says, leaning forward to steal a kiss. “Sorry you’re not prepared, but you really need to get your ass out of bed.”

Janis chuckles, finding _that _enormously funny. “Oh yeah? Or what, tiny?”

“Hmmm.” Cady pretends to think about it, then cups her hand around Janis’s ear and utters something so cruel Janis can’t believe what she’s hearing. She gapes incredulously at Cady, who sits up and shrugs, smirking.

“Oh, that’s mean,” Janis huffs, and Cady plays innocent. “You’re evil.”

With that, she unceremoniously shoves her girlfriend off of her, and Cady flops onto the bed with an amused squeal. Suddenly wanting to be anywhere but here, missing out on this very obviously special day, Janis throws the covers back.

Cady chats with Mrs. Sarkisian while Janis gets ready, donning shorts and a graphic t-shirt then hastily tugging a brush through her hair. Her boots clunk on the floor as she leaves her room, wide awake and ready.

“You’ve never gotten out of bed that fast even on Christmas,” her mom remarks, and Cady stifles a laugh behind her hand when Janis blushes.

“Yeah, well,” she says airily, turning to Cady. “So, am I driving?”

“Yep.” Cady already has her keys, having snatched them off Janis’s dresser. Janis scowls and grabs them back, for her truck is the one thing other than Cady she’s wildly protective of.

Her mom tells them to have fun, and Cady takes Janis’s hand as she leads them out the door. Janis blinks against the sunlight, slipping her phone into her pocket.

“Ta-da!” Cady gestures her arms at the bench to their right, and Janis actually gasps. There’s a picnic basket on the seat, and Cady doesn’t need to explain.

“You can’t ask where we’re going,” she warns. “Just follow my directions.”

“Okay, Miss _I Got Lost In a Freaking Target_,” Janis teases affectionately, and Cady punches her arm in retaliation.

“Stop! It was one time,” she pouts, grabbing the basket possessively.

“I found you in the dog toy aisle crying because those huge ass rawhide bones reminded you of your lions.”

“Hey, I miss them. Even if they tried to bite me a lot…”

They continue their bickering as they climb into Janis’s truck, the interior warmed by the sun. Janis rolls the windows down upon exiting the driveway, and the breeze sweeps inside as the truck rumbles off. Though pinned back by her bandana headband, Cady’s caramel waves toss against her freckled shoulders, and she keeps one hand on the basket while reading directions from her phone with the other.

Janis doesn’t complain or argue. She won’t lie, going on a picnic has been something she’s wanted to do for ages but never got around to it. She honestly thought she’d be the one to put it together for Cady, but now that their little adventure has commenced, she’s glad it’s happening like this. Cady is much better at planning stuff, anyway.

They travel out of the suburbs and down a road in a grassy area that Cady insists will be the perfect spot when they get there. Janis doesn’t doubt that.

“Make a left up ahead,” Cady says, and Janis does so. The road turns to gravel, and they pass under some trees, tires gliding slowly.

“Whoa,” Janis breathes when the path leads them directly to a small lake, with a shaded beachy spot that Cady clearly picked for this specifically. She won’t even ask how Cady found it, because the girl is a nature expert and probably has discovered more hidden places in this town in a year than Janis has her whole life.

She parks in a space she can easily back out of, and Cady wastes no time hopping out and bringing the basket with her. It’s a beautiful day, the sky a clear blue and the sun a distant diamond up above. It glitters on the water, and their shoes pad softly on the ground as they walk to the sand.

Cady lays the blanket out in the grassy shade of a nearby tree, and Janis tugs her boots off before sitting down. “Please tell me you brought your mom’s muffins,” she says, arms around her knees.

Cady giggles, opening the lid to take it all out. “You betcha,” she chirps, producing a couple of blueberry muffins. Janis inhales excitedly and accepts hers, nibbling at the warm crust and letting Cady set everything up how she wants.

There’s strawberry lemonade, fresh fruit, and cheese and crackers, just for them. Janis thinks it’s terribly cute how well put together this is, and appreciates Cady wanting it to be flawless. It couldn’t get any better, truthfully. It’s quiet and pretty and there’s a beautiful girl eating a giant muffin across from her.

“Damian won’t be too sad, will he?” Cady wonders meekly after a content silence, and Janis laughs, even though he’d be having the time of his dramatic gay life if he was here right now. Eating grapes by the bunch and all, scarf around his neck.

“He doesn’t need to know,” Janis points out, like it’s some blasphemous secret that they had a romantic morning picnic by a lake.

“I’m thinking of taking him to an opera next weekend,” Cady mentions. “Like, to do something nice for him, too.”

“Oh? Opera tickets aren’t cheap, miss.”

Cady rolls her eyes. “My dad knows a guy. I think Damian would love it.”

“Oh, he’ll die when you tell him,” Janis confirms, nodding as she bites into an apple slice. “Damian at the opera. God. Please take as many pictures as you can.”

“You don’t want to go?” Cady says belatedly, apologetic.

Janis snorts. “Thanks, but no. My mom is a loud enough singer. I’ll live. Besides, it’s cute you want just Damian time. Really, he’ll love it.”

Cady hums, sipping her lemonade. “I hope so. He said it was on his bucket list.”

“Good luck trying to help him check off every other thing on there,” Janis tells her. “He wants to do just about every activity under the sun.”

“Me too, honestly,” Cady confesses thoughtfully. “I wanna travel more.”

“Yeah? Where to?”

“Italy, first of all. Ugh.” Cady waves a hand. “Goals. Oh, and Hawaii. And Japan. Oh my gosh, I wanna go to Tokyo so bad, and Paris, too…”

Naturally, she slips into a ramble about all the appealing qualities of these places. Janis is happy to sit and listen, because Cady is never more attractive than when she gets hyped about something she’s interested in. Her hand gestures and facial expressions just make Janis fall in love with her even more, and only a day like today could make her have such sappy—yet true—thoughts.

Later, they go for a walk by the water and talk about everything and nothing, fingers linked, arms touching for no reason. Their voices and laughter echo off the trees and it feels like they’re the only two people in the entire world. The lake is theirs, and so is the sky, and so are the tiny frogs Cady cups in her hands and the pebbles Janis kicks into the water.

They return to their blanket and lay down for a bit, not saying much now, but it’s still nice. Janis runs her nails up and down Cady’s arm, laughing to herself when she notices Cady has dozed off, which is fine. She lets her nap for a bit, staring up at the sky and the trees and just thinking. Cady stirs eventually, mumbling something incoherent about being late.

“What?” Janis says, endeared.

“Aren’t we late?” Cady implores, confused, as she sits up.

“For what?” Janis asks, hand on her elbow.

“I dunno, something,” Cady mumbles, looking like some sort of woodland pixie with the sun behind her and all.

“Not to my knowledge,” Janis reassures. “But you did say you had plans.”

Cady grabs her nearby phone to check whatever list she likely made at two in the morning, relaxing when she evidently sees what else she wanted to do is still possible. “Okay, no, we’re not late,” she huffs. “Thank goodness.”

“Thank _goodness_,” Janis emphasizes, and Cady shoves her leg playfully. “I kinda like it here, though. Do we have to leave?”

“Yeah, if we wanna make it to the petting zoo before it closes.”

“Petting zoo?” Janis’s jaw drops. “Can we go tomorrow?”

“Nooo,” Cady protests anxiously. “Today was supposed to be super fun.”

“This is fun,” Janis argues gently, scratching Cady’s back. “Come on, we’ll go tomorrow. We’ve got time. I don’t wanna move.”

“But Janis,” Cady groans, still letting Janis coax her down to silence her with a kiss. Janis hauls Cady on top of her, so she’s straddling her the _correct _way now, and Cady sighs against her mouth, effectively losing the battle. Janis can be very convincing with the least amount of effort imaginable. In translation, Cady can’t resist her, either.

Janis’s hands settle on Cady’s thighs, and Cady’s end up on either side of Janis’s head for balance. She makes a cute little sound when Janis bites her lip.

“Janis, we can’t,” she mutters, pink-cheeked and flustered.

Janis arches an eyebrow, pushing Cady’s hair over one shoulder so she can cup her neck. “Can’t do what?” she whispers, kissing the corner of her mouth.

“We’re _outside_,” Cady reminds her.

“Yes, good observation skills,” Janis nods. “Doesn’t answer my question.”

“You know what,” Cady grumbles, embarrassed.

Janis chuckles, and Cady tries not to smile. “You’re so _fussy_,” Janis notes, fingertips running down Cady’s arms. “But we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Oh, no, I want to,” Cady assures.

“Then what’s the problem?” Janis asks, and kisses her as she flips her fluidly onto her back, taking Janis’s place. Cady squeaks in surprise, tightening her calves around Janis’s waist.

“What if somebody—I don’t know, shows up?” Cady suggests worriedly while Janis kisses her neck, totally unbothered.

“No one’s coming, baby,” Janis murmurs, tipping her chin up so she can bite under her ear.

“Mhm. If you say so,” Cady sighs, won over, and Janis smiles into her skin.

Luckily, Janis was right. And on the leisure drive back to her house, Cady dozes again, head on her shoulder. When they get there, Janis parks in the driveway and gently nudges her awake, asking what she wants to do, and Cady grins like a dope.

“_Sleep_,” she sighs, the opposite of what Janis was expecting to hear, and Janis laughs. She’s okay with that, though. Cady deserves to sleep.

Planning a perfect picnic by the lake was obviously very strenuous.

Inside, Janis shuts her blinds and they curl up on her bed together, and Cady is asleep on Janis within a matter of minutes. Janis plays with her now tousled hair for a bit, twisting the ends around her fingers, listening to the sound of her breathing.

That was definitely worth getting out of bed before noon on a Saturday. Janis would do it a million more times. Making Cady—and herself—happy is never really a sacrifice.

_I guess I deserve it, too, _she thinks right before drifting off, Cady still at her side, both where they belong.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are fetch ♡
>
>> **find me:**   
[twitter](https://twitter.com/wantingmylove)   
[tumblr](https://cadyjanis.tumblr.com)


End file.
